The Perfect Mistake
by samiekins17
Summary: When Roxas makes a mistake that could have cost him his life how does it effect those around him? Will the pain he feels be too much for the young man to bear or will he be able to overcome it? Read and find out. An AU fic with multiple pairings in store.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This has been sitting in the back of my folder of unfinished stories for a while now so I finally pulled it out and thought that I could make something of it again.

I have at least another chapter written so it just needs re-edited and typed out so it shouldn't take too long to get at least the next chapter up and going.

At the moment it would start out rated T but that doesn't mean that it will stay that way. If my thoughts on what will happen goes the way I planned it I will change it at some point to M, but we'll see when that happens and I will warn you so those of you who don't want to read that can just skip over it. Also with my writing I try and create it so that even if you don't read that scene you wouldn't miss much of anything with the actually story.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. Reviews are very much appreciated and will get my butt working on it a lot faster. =D

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>When you cut...the pain goes away. You sometimes wish there was another way."<em>

A cold breeze coming from the shaded window blew a few torn pieces of paper around the dark room. The only light came from the moonlight that creeped through the small slits in the blinds. A boy sat quietly on his bed looking down at the cold sharp metal in his hand. He liked the way it would glisten when he held it in the moonlight. Though his house was silent, with his family being already pulled into their own dreamland, there was the faint sound of cars as they'd slowly pass his house.

A sigh escaped the boys lips as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cream shaded wall. He slowly positioned the piece of metal to his scarred wrists. He opened his clouded eyes as he began to press the metal across his skin. A dark red liquid started to escape the self afflicted wound, slowly making its way down the pale skin and dripping on the bed sheets. The boy watched as his arm began to be stricken with an intriguing pattern of red. As the boy did the same to his other scarred wrist he began to feel light headed. He knew he was losing a large quantity of blood but didn't seem to care anymore as his vision began to blur. He rested his head against the wall once more before his vision darkened into a vast nothingness.

There was a loud scream that soon filled the quiet house. The once dark room was soon filled with light. A mid-aged woman let out a small shriek after seeing one of her sons sitting in a pool of his own blood. Her other son was trying to stop the bleeding and wake the other boy, while tears streamed down his face.

"Get towels and apply pressure to his wrists," the woman commanded as she quickly walked out of the room.

The boy did what he was told as his mother retrieved the phone. She quickly pressed the buttons on the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"This is 911 what is your emergency?"

"It's my son. He slit his wrists. I think he tried to kill himself," she choked out, unable to quite believe what she was saying.

"Remain calm ma'am, can you give me a name and address?"

"Rikku Leonhart, 7831 North Clayton Street."

"Alright an ambulance will be there soon. Please stay on the line until they arrive."

"Thank you," Rikku said pulling the phone away from her ear.

The next few moments were the longest in her entire life. Rikku grew extremely worried about her son. She had no idea why he would do something this drastic. She knew he had been feeling down but hadn't know it was so bad that he'd want to kill himself. The blonde woman was going to have a serious talk with him when he got better. She let out a silent breath as she heard a siren outside.

"They're here," Rikku muttered into the phone.

"Okay, thanks for staying calm," The operator said before hanging up.

Rikku raced down the stairs and to the front door; quickly opening it for the paramedics, who made hurriedly made their way into the house and up the stairs following Rikku.

"He's in here," She said as she walked through her son's room. Her other son was still sitting next to his brother applying pressure to his wrists.

"Honey let these nice men take care of your brother."

The boy nodded and walked away from his previous spot next to his brother. He stood there with tears streaming down his face. Rikku walked over to him as the paramedics began to take the other boy out of the room. She wrapped her son in a quick embrace that felt like it lasted a lot longer than it did.

"Call Cloud. Then meet me at the hospital, okay?"

He nodded as one of his brown spikes fell in front of his face. Rikku gave him a small smile before following the paramedics out the door.

The boy took a deep breath before he walked to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He quickly found his older brother's name and listened to it ring. He wasn't sure how well he was going to be able to speak at that moment. He would at least try and calm himself down enough for Cloud to understand what he was saying.

"Hello?" The voice said as the ringing on the other end stopped.

"C-cloud?"

"Sora what's wrong?" Cloud's voice was laced with concern as he spoke.

"Y-you need to get home..."

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's Roxas...he...he's...in the hospital. Moms with him. Please just get here."

"I'm on my way," Cloud said before hanging up.

Sora sat there on his own bed waiting for Cloud to get there. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks and his breathing was shaky. He kept his gaze on the floor, not able to look at anything in fear that his gaze would wonder over to the bloody bed sheets across the room. When he heard the door open not long after he called, even though it felt like ages, his head snapped toward the door and he quickly ran out of the room and downstairs to meet his brother. He snaked his arms around the taller boy and began to sob, unable to contain it any longer.

Cloud was taken off guard but quickly wrapped his arms around his younger brother, knowing how upset the boy was. He was upset as well but it was a rare occasion when he let others know that he was upset about anything. The other way someone could tell is if they knew him well enough and saw that certain look in his eyes.

It took some time to actually calm the brunette down enough to explain what happened, or at least what Sora knew. After the situation was explained Cloud didn't take much time to tell Sora to change and put shoes on. Once Sora was dressed and walked back down the stairs, the quickly made their way to Cloud's motorcycle and headed toward the hospital. The ride there was quite short even with the traffic as it was, but Cloud wasn't exactly taking all traffic laws into account.

Upon arriving and parking they walked inside as quickly as their feet could take them without actually running. As they walked up to the front desk Cloud looked straight at the young woman sitting behind it while Sora looked down at his feet.

"Excuse me miss, my brother was taken here around an hour ago. I need to know where he is," Cloud asked. She smiled at him and giggled slightly. Cloud had that effect on many people, a lot of which were women. It was one of the many things the blonde and his best friend had in common.

"Name please."

"Roxas Leonhart."

"Yes, here it is. Oh that poor boy. He's in room 395 on the third floor. Your mother is in there with him now."

"How is he?" Sora asked finally looking up at the woman, nearly making the woman coo.

"He's stable but just barely. The doctors won't be able to find out much until he wakes up."

"Okay thank you," Cloud said before walking towards the elevator that would bring him to his brother's room.

Sora followed after his brother, trying to keep up with him as he hurried toward Roxas's room. When they reached the elevator it grew extremely quiet. Cloud let out a small sigh before entering an empty elevator, Sora following right behind. To Cloud it was one of the longest elevator rides he had ever been on, though in reality it was only a few seconds. As soon as the doors opened back up they were walking down the long bright hallways of the hospital.

"Cloud?" Sora asked when they stopped.

"Sora will you wait here for a second?"

"Yeah, but why?

"I don't know what will be behind this door and I'm sure mom's a wreck and I don't think I could handle if both of you were like that," he answered before he opened the door and left Sora in the hallway.

"How is he?" Cloud asked quietly after he closed the door behind him.

"Oh Cloud!" Rikku quickly wrapped his arms around her eldest son. "He's been unconscious since we found him. What could make him do this?"

Cloud could hear the sorrow in his mother's voice as she clung to him. "I don't know, but once he wakes up I'll talk to him. I know he won't say anything to you or dad. It's just the way he is."

Rikku nodded in agreement as she stood there just holding onto her son. She finally let the tears she had been holding back fall. Cloud soothed her as she silently cried in his arms. If she cried he knew that Sora would've been a complete wreck, mostly with them being so close. All his thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Dad's here," Sora's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'll go to the waiting room with Sora. Tell me if he wakes up," Cloud said before making his way to the door.

"Cloud," Rikku halted him. "I'm sorry you had to leave your part for this."

"No need to apologize, they'll understand. Besides family comes first."

Cloud turned back towards the door and walked out into the hallway, making sure to shut the door behind him. He looked at Sora who was speaking to their dad, probably about what happened. It was strange to see his usually happy brother like this. Cloud knew he could have possibly stopped this incident from even happening. He had seen Roxas go from the less crazy form of Sora to the darker side of himself. Cloud didn't know it was this bad, not even close.

"Sora, we're going to the waiting room," Cloud said once they looked in his direction.

"How's your mother?"

"Better than I expected, at least on the outside."

"What about Roxas?" Sora asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Not so great, though I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a strong kid, he'll pull through," Cloud said as their dad walked into Roxas's room.

Cloud began walking down the hallway with Sora following shortly behind. Once they reached the small waiting room they took a seat next to the soda machine. Cloud pulled out his wallet before he stood in front of the machine.

"Do you want anything?"

"Orange please, oh and can I have some candy too?"

"Just come pick out your candy then," Cloud told him, unsure what exactly to get.

Sora stood up and scanned the contents of the machine slowly. He began pointing out the things he wanted before Cloud stopped him and just handed him money. The blonde sat down and took a drink of his soda while the younger boy stood at the snack machine pushing buttons. When he was finally done he sat down with a handful of snacks and his drink.

Sora handed Cloud the change and began eating his candy. In about an hour there was a pile of empty wrappers and cans next to the brunette. Cloud grew worried as Sora continued to eat the junk food. There was no way that it was healthy to be consuming all of that, even for Sora. It took three trips to throw it all away and the younger boy was still munching on a chocolate bar.

"Sora," Cloud began.

"Huh?" The brunette mumbled with the candy still between his lips.

"You know you could talk to me right? Eating your feelings isn't exactly healthy."

"I'm not eating my feelings."

"Bull, Sora I know you better thank you think. You're eating even more junk food than you usually do and you usually only do that when you're upset."

Sora sat in silence as his eyes started to water. Before Cloud knew it the younger boy was crying. He pulled the sobbing boy to him and tried to calm him down for the second time that night.

"It will be okay Sora. He'll be fine."

"What if he won't be? What if he..."

"Don't even think like that," Cloud whispered to him. "Roxas will wake up and he will eventually come out of this and become the same Roxas we know and love."

"I hope so. I miss the old Roxas," Sora mumbled before he slowly fell asleep on Cloud's lap.

Cloud sighed and looked around the room. The people looked almost as miserable as his family. The calm sound of his brother's breathing and soft murmurs of those in the room were enough to settle his mind for the time being. Until he became drowsy he sent a few texts to his best friend letting him in on the situation, seeing as the raven haired man was nearly family with how he grew up around them. Soon enough his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was trying to add more to it and make it a lot better while editing but no matter what I did I was never quite happy with it. I still wish there was more I could have edited or added but I couldn't figure out how to go about doing so. I apologize if this chapter isn't all that great but hopefully the next few will be better. Also to make up for the shortness of this one the next chapter will be a lot longer.

Well hope you all enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you to **Animeloverx175** for the review. I'm glad to know that someone likes this story and don't worry I have some super awesome plans for Roxas in the future.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"Cloud...Cloud wake up."<p>

"Huh?" Cloud asked still half asleep.

"Get up! Roxas is awake!"

"What?" Cloud asked as he shot up and looked into blue eyes, much like his own.

"Roxas woke up," Rikku said, who was standing behind Sora.

"Is he okay?"

"The doctors just told me he is doing a lot better, though he won't say much to them," Squall told them.

"Can we see him?" Sora asked his parents excitedly.

Cloud peered at Sora who appeared to be back to himself now that Roxas was awake. He stood from where he was sitting and stretched his sore muscles. It was what he got from sleeping in a chair for so long. He figured that it wasn't anything a hot bath couldn't fix so he wasn't going to complain about it. He also had more important things on his mind, like his younger brother Roxas. As he walked and followed his father and a skipping Sora down the hallway he tried to come up with a logical reason Roxas would have done this to himself. Nothing came to mind but it wouldn't matter since he'd find out soon enough. Upon approaching the door he held his breath; not having any idea what to expect behind the door.

'I guess it's now or never.'

Roxas turned his head toward the door as it began to open. He was surprised when he saw his family all walk into the room; well besides Sora who ran to him and engulfed him in a gentle hug. Rikku closed the door behind her before turning to him. An instant pain struck him as he saw all of them. The only one who he couldn't quite read was his older brother, was was usually never a good sign. By this point in his life Roxas knew how his brothers worked. With Sora it was usually rather obvious what was going on with him. With Cloud it was a lot more difficult to tell, mostly since he kept all negative emotions masked and hidden away from others.

"I'm sorry," Roxas muttered softly when Sora let go of him.

"We're just glad you're okay," Squall said.

"We were worried," Sora added.

"Honey, just remember all of us will be there if you need to talk."

Roxas nodded slightly before looking back at his older brother, who had been silent and contained a stoic expression. When Cloud made eye contact with Roxas the younger boy instantly felt worse than he already had. He didn't think about his family's reactions or anyone else for that matter. It wasn't something he had really thought about and he figured if he had then he would have never done it. Taking things as far as he had was selfish of him and now it didn't do any good for him. Every one was going to know he cut and he was never going to hear the end of it.

"I'm going to take Sora home and your dad has to go back to work," Rikku said. "I'll be back shortly."

The three of them left the room leaving only Cloud there with Roxas. The older blonde moved from where he had been leaning against the wall over to the chair beside Roxas's bed. There was a brief silence as Cloud looked at his brother.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble I just caused and for being a selfish jerk. I wasn't thinking."

"I just don't get why you'd think of doing this in the first place. Roxas what would make you want to kill yourself?"

Roxas looked down at his wrists and muttered something along the lines of, "It's complicated."

"Roxas, please talk to me. Is it something at home?" Roxas shook his head.

"No."

"Problem with your friends? I swear if Axel did anything stupid I'll-"

"No! It wasn't that! Besides I can deal with Axel if I need to."

"Then what was it? Does it have to deal with school?" Roxas nodded. "Who or what do I have to kill?"

Cloud's voice would have been rather frightening at that moment if Roxas hadn't been used to that tone. "Cloud you're not going to kill anyone."

"So it is about someone."

"Yes."

"Tell me without giving any names then."

Roxas sighed knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this without telling Cloud at least something. "Okay, well you know certain groups in school love to harass people who are different than them? Well they take it farther than that. Did you ever wonder where those bruises came from?"

After hinting towards his older brother part of the problem he could instantly see Cloud's eyes flare with anger. Not only were people verbally and emotionally abusing the younger blonde, they had to go as far as physical abuse. Cloud swore if he ever found out who had hurt his brother so badly to cause this then he'd kill them himself.

There were other things that had built up what Roxas had just put himself through but none of it really seemed to matter all that much at that moment. They were only small things that were put together with all of the problems going on at school that just made him feel like it was just too much for him to handle. Now that he was laying in the hospital after nearly trying to kill himself it all just felt insugnifficant. Sure it was still going to bother him but he didn't think it was healthy to handle it in the way he just had.

"Roxas," Cloud began after a small silence, "don't let them get to you. That's what they want. Just remember you have wonderful friends and a loving family that will always be there for you. God I'm starting to sound like mom." Roxas let out a small laugh at that.

"Thanks Cloud. I'll keep your motherly wisdom in mind."

"Well you get your feminine charm from me," Cloud joked.

"Maybe that's why Zack tops," Roxas teased.

"Roxas!" Cloud screeched, a deep red began to tint his face. "Zack and I...we're not..."

"Come on, you both are practically joined at the hip. He drops hints all the time that he likes you. Don't tell me that he wouldn't want to jump you if he got the chance or that you wouldn't mind."

Cloud didn't say anything as Roxas gave him a smug look. Cloud was glad his brother was beginning to return to his old self again; although, he wished it wouldn't have started out with teasing him.

"Will you just tell him you like him?It's not that difficult to tell someone you like them. Hell if your friend Vincent can then you can."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Reno wasn't exactly secretive about his own feelings."

"I still don't get how it's different. Just listen to me about this. He's completely in love with you. His face completely lights up when you're around. There's just something in his voice when he talks about you."

"He talks about me? What about?"

"Can't tell yo7u. I promised I wouldn't. Just tell him or I'm going to have to and trust me you don't want that."

"You really need to hang out with someone other than Axel. He's corrupting you. Why can't you have a more sane best friend like Sora does?"

"You're kidding right? He's just as bad if not worse. Where do you think Sora learned everything? Yeah sure he may nice and what not but he's just as bad as Axel."

"No way. He doesn't seem that bad."

"Think of it this way then. He is friends with one of our family members."

"Good point, though I'm not completely convinced."

"You've been listening to his fan club haven't you?"

"He has a fan club?"

"You've seen him right? Why wouldn't he?" Roxas asked completely shocked his brother didn't know this.

"Why do **you** know this? Are you a member or something?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know you seem to know a lout about him. Do you **like** him?"

"No, he's not my type."

"Uh huh whatever you say. Once you can admit you like him. I'll tell Zack I like him."

"So not cool." Cloud laughed as Roxas glared at him.

When the door opened both their heads shot over to look at the intruder. The blondes let out a relaxed sigh at the sight of their mother. She walked over to her sons with a small smile at seeing the more joyful atmosphere of the room.

"It looks like you're doing better. Cloud can you go to the house and watch over Sora for me? I'm not quite sure I trust him not to burn down the house or something while we are gone."

"Yeah sure. Don't forget what we talked about," he directed towards Roxas before he stood up.

"I won't but your offer sucks."

Both boys laughed before Cloud left the room to return home and inform his best friend that his brother was alright and possibly question him about the things Roxas had told him. As he thought that Roxas could be right, a small smile pulled at his lips. Things could get better or at least that was what he was going to hope. It wouldn't automatically get better. The world didn't work like that. He would have to try and not let everything get to him and maybe actually talk to someone about what was going on. Either way he at least now had hope. Hope was really all that he would need if he wanted to get better and prove to himself that his life actually did matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ** I apologize that it took me so long to get this done. I didn't have the end of it finished so I tried to figure out how I wanted to go about doing that. Well hopefully you all like it and that it's a bit longer. I try to aim for at least 5 pages in open office so I was glad that I at least made that.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you once again **Animeloverx175** for the review. It means a lot to hear what you guys think. Even some ideas of what you guys would like to see would be interesting and I might incorporate it somehow. Well enjoy ^_^

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Roxas had ended up in the hospital from that night that he would not soon forget. He was now finally getting to go home after the doctors declared that there was no longer anything they could do for the teen as well as his wounds healing enough for him to be sent home. He felt relieved once he got to leave the depressing white rooms. He wished he could have left sooner but there was nothing he could have done about that, it had been his fault he ended up there in the first place. He considered himself lucky that his actions hadn't done more damage or cost him his life. He was thankful that his selfish mistake hadn't cost him more than a few scars and a hospital visit.<p>

Once he arrived at his home and walked through the door he was knocked to the floor by his twin brother. Roxas couldn't help but laugh lightly at this and pushed Sora off of him. He knew that Sora would have been excited to see him return home. He was close to both his brothers but he was closest to Sora. He had felt rather bad for hurting the brunette like he had with the incident but he would try to make it up to him. He wasn't sure how just yet but he would figure something out.

"I'm so glad you're home! You look a lot better," Sora said as he helped Roxas off the floor and pulled him into a small hug.

"I feel a lot better. You should thank Cloud for that. Besides give me a few talks he brought me McDonald's. Without those Big Macs I would've surely starved," Roxas joked causing the brunette to laugh.

"Honey, Axel's on the phone," his mother interrupted.

Roxas rolled his eyes, seeing as his best friend had rather interesting timing since he had just gotten home. She handed him the phone and he gave her a small smile. "Thanks mom," He told her before moving his attention to the phone. "Hey Axel."

"Hey emo boy! How you feeling?"

"I'm fine but what's with the name?"

"It seems to fit the situation. Roxas what were you thinking? Are you stupid or something? If you would just tell me who those fuckers are than I..."

"No, Axel."

"Okay then tell me who you want to be sleeping with."

"Axel! What the hell?"

"Roxas!" his mother scolded.

"So who is it?"

"It's none of your business."

"So there **is** someone...just the matter of who."

"Azel..." Roxas warned.

"Trust me, I'll figure it out soon enough Roxie."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? Your family does."

"Well that's my family..."

"Wait," Axel paused, "You let Riku call you Roxie. Is he the one you want to be sleeping with? Wow you want to bang Sora's best friend!"

"Do not!"

"Keep denying it all you want."

"I don't want to do anything with Riku!"

"What about me," a voice said within the doorway. Roxas snapped to look at him and nearly cursed his red haired best friend.

"Nothing, Axel is an idiot." Roxas said as the male in question was making sexual comments on the other end of the phone.

"Is that a surprise?"

"No not at all... Axel if you don't shut up I'm going to strangle you next time I see you!" The blonde yelled causing the silver haired boy to laugh slightly.

"Well that'll be tonight. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Uh..."

"I have a gig, remember? You said you'd come. You're my best friend you have to go."

Roxas instantly felt bad that he had forgotten about Axel's gig, "I told Sora I'd hang out with him once I got home."

"You can always bring him with you. I wouldn't mind seeing the cutie."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to speak to me in **that** tone about my brother."

"But Roxie you're my best friend. Who else am I going to talk to about my fantasies?"

"Axel that's my brother! Stop, before I have nightmares!" Roxas yelled into the phone.

"You had to bring him up. Anyway, just bring him with you. Hey invite Riku too, so he can keep you company when I..."

"No! Stop right there! Fine you win as long as you stop."

"Okay, I'll pick the three of you up at eight. Bye Roxie!"

Roxas was about to say something but the dial tone quickly ran in his ear. He let a sigh escape his lips before he turned off the phone and faced Riku. The silverette was still leaning against the doorframe. He wondered if the other male had heard what was going on over the phone and hoped that he hadn't. He wasn't quite sure why he was still standing there but Roxas could see the amusement in the sea toned eyed.

"Do you know where Sora is?" Roxas asked, figuring that was the reason Riku was over in the first place.

"Upstairs."

"Thanks...wait why are you down here then?"

"Your brother is a lazy bum and wanted a soda. Besides I heard you yelling."

"Oh," Roxas said before he turned away from Riku to make his way up the stair, Riku following shortly bethind.

Once the two of them walked into the brunette's room Riku threw a can at the boy, who was laying on the floor. Riku walked over and sat down on the bed, while Roxas continued to stand in the doorway.

"Hey Sora, we have a slight problem."

"What?" Sora asked and sat up quickly with worry evident in his tone.

"Well I forgot that Axel's gig was tonight and I had promised him I would go. If you want to hang out still you can come. Well Axel would love if you would," He told his brother, whispering out the last part.

"Sounds like fun! What time?" Sora asked excitedly.

"He'll be here around eight. Oh, and I'm supposed to invite you as well Riku."

The boy nodded before taking a sip of his own soda. Roxas quickly walked out of the room and to his own room. He sighed as he looked around the room. It was almost exactly the way he left it except for his bed, which was neatly made and free of blood stains. He walked over to it and laid down, letting his eyes close as well. Though he had been laying in a hospital bed for a while he still felt exhausted. As he laid there figuring out a way to kill his best friend he fell asleep.

His dreams of friends as well as unpleasant memories would not be remembered when he awoke. They all would become a blur like they usually were when he awoke. It was a rare occasion when he remembered his dreams, but the ones he remembered were the ones that he usually woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He was used to having nightmares but those ones always seemed so realistic him that he had difficulty telling that they were only dreams.

Roxas mumbled into his pillow as he heard his name being said. "Five more minutes..." He muttered before he felt himself being pulled back into reality. "Roxas... Roxas wake up." He heard a familiar voice as he began to stir. When he opened his eyes he made a blurry image of someone standing in front of him shacking him lightly to wake him up. As his vision slowly began to clear he could make out the silver hair and the muscular frame.

"Huh?" He managed to say as he processed that Riku was trying to wake him up.

"Roxas get up. Axel is here and he said if you're not down stairs in thirty minutes he'll come up here, dress you himself and drag your ass to the car."

Roxas quickly shot up from his bed and stared at Riku in fear. "Don't let him in my room. I'll be down after bit."

"Okay sure thing," Riku laughed as the blonde hurried to his bathroom.

Roxas knew Axel would in fact come up to do exactly what he had told Riku and he really didn't want Axel dressing him. There was a time where he had let Axel pick out his clothes before and that definitely hadn't worked out well for him. Even with his clothes Axel had managed to put things together that would have drawn to much attention that Roxas definitely did not want. If he had to go through that again, mostly at a club he would definitely have had to kill his best friend.

He turned on the water to the shower to what he referred to as the perfect temperature and slowly removed his clothing and placed them in the laundry basket. He carefully removed the bandages he had on his wrists and looked at the marks. He was definitely glad that they hadn't been that deep because they would have taken a lot longer to heal and would have left a lot nastier of scars than these ones would. They would just add to the collection of marks across his skin that he usually kept hidden in one way or another.

Once he actually stepped into the shower a small smile pulled at his lips at the familiar feel of water cleansing his body and the sweet smell of pear filled his senses. Sure he had taken one at the hospital but it wasn't anything compared to his own shower where he could feel completely comfortable. For all he knew they could have had camera's in the that bathroom at the hospital. Either way it had made him uncomfortable and the soap and shampoo they had to offer didn't really smell like anything.

His thoughts soon went to a few moment ago. 'Why'd Riku come to wake me?' Roxas thought. 'Had to have been Axel's doing. Does he enjoy tormenting me this much or was he that desperate to get Sora alone?' Roxas wasn't sure he wanted to even think about the creep being alone with his brother.

When he was finished cleaning himself he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He cleared off the mirror and looked at his reflection. His usual spiky blonde locks were slightly flattened by the water, which was dripping down his neck and down his torso. Pushing a few strands out of his eyes he turned the doorknob to exit the bathroom. He was shocked to see Riku still in his room, sitting on his bed and now staring at him while he stood there in only a towel.

"You're still in here?" Roxas calmly asked though he felt anything but calm at that moment.

"You said don't let Axel in your room. That's what I was doing."

"Oh yeah...thanks."

"No problem. Well I did my job so now I'm going downstairs to save Sora from a red haired pervert."

Roxas smiled as Riku left the room, who closed the door behind him. He let out a breath and walked over to his closet. Rummaging through his clothes he tried to find something decent to wear. It was always the times when he was in a hurry that it was always the most difficult to pick out something to wear. After a few moments of searching he settled for a tight red shirt, his favorite black and white zip up hoodie, black skinny jeans and his black Vans with turquoise shoelaces. He also grabbed his rainbow studded belt and placed his clothing on the bed.

In a quick manner he dried himself off and put some boxers on before anyone had the opportunity to walk in on him. He sighed as he began to put on his jeans to find out that they were slightly bigger on him than the used to be. At least they still clung to him the way he licked. After his jeans were on he put his belt through his pants loops. He went to grab his shirt from the bed before his door flew open and he jumped slightly. A smiling red head walked forward as a panicked looking Riku tried to pull him back out of the room, which to Roxas was very odd since the silver haired boy usually was calm and laid back.

"Hey Roxas."

"Um hi?" The blond said as she slipped his shirt on over his head.

"What would you do if I told you-"

"Axel shut up!" Riku warned.

"That I want to date your brother?" Axel finished with a smirk.

Roxas shrugged and looked at Riku who looked relieved, "As long as I don't have to hear about it, but I swear if you hurt him I'll castrate you."

"Oh what fun," Axel smiled and walked back out of the room. From the hallway he yelled, "The sooner we leave the sooner you can get out on the dance floor."

It was no secret that Roxas **loved** to dance. He couldn't help the way his body naturally moved to the music pumping through the speakers. Axel would always tease him about how caught up in the music he would get that he'd never notice how much attention he drew to himself. Roxas never believed his best friend when the red head told him people asked and talked about him when they'd go to something that played music, such as Axel's gigs. Roxas just seemed to have an effect on people when he danced. The effect was greater on one person in particular and Roxas definitely didn't notice it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other characters that belong to Square Enix.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the club was interesting to say the least. Axel was being annoying as usual and talking about random things, some of which Roxas wanted to hit the red head for mentioning. He could tell that Riku had been getting irritated as well; although Roxas couldn't help but tell that the silver haired male was on edge as Axel spoke. It made him curious and made him believe that the two were hiding something. Roxas sure wanted to know what it was, mostly when it seemed that even Sora knew more about what was going on since his he kept doing that telepathic thing that it seemed only Riku and he could do. Roxas always found it odd that the seemed to be able to tell what the other was thinking but he guessed it was because the knew each other for so long. Axel and he were slightly like that but not to such an extent, for which he was glad about. He definitely didn't want to know what Axel was thinking all the time. It would have probably given him nightmares.<p>

Once the pulled into the parking lot Roxas could feel the excitement course through him. He could hear the music already and he was eager to get inside. When the car came to a halt he was the first one to open his door and step out into the cool night air. He turned around to look at the others who looked to have been whispering something to each other.

"Well now I feel left out," Roxas muttered before they began to walk toward the entrance.

"It's okay Roxy, it's not that important."

"If it wasn't important you could tell me."

"If you really want to know-"

"Axel!" Riku hissed before smacking the red head across the chest with the back of his hand.

"Fine, you'll just find out later."

"Whatever, I'll just get it out of Sora tonight."

Sora squeaked in response and looked at Riku and Axel. The red head laughed, while his best friend looked slightly frightened. Ignoring them Roxas practically skipped inside the club and smiled at the thrill he always got from entering such a place. He bound over to an empty table, closest to the stage that he could get. He sat down as he waited for the other three to walk in. As he looked around he spotted the dance floor, which was already crowded with people. Roxas, anxious to get out on the floor, fidgeted in his seat as he continued watching the people dance to the music. He definitely needed to let loose after the past week.

"Just go," Axel laughed as he walked over to the table.

"Wait where's Sora and Riku?"

"Talking 'privately' I think. Don't worry about it, they'll be over shortly. I'll order some drinks."

"Axel if this ends up like last time I'm going to kill you."

"Well I'll make sure no one tries to get into your pants, but I won't guarantee that there won't be any groping," Axel smirked.

Roxas rolled his eyes before standing up from his seat. He slowly made his way to the crowded dance floor and weaved in and out of people until he found the perfect spot for himself. It didn't take him long to begin moving to the beat. His hips swayed as he danced, drawing some attention to himself from various people in the room. Roxas didn't really notice since he was engulfed in the music. While he danced it was almost if all his problems didn't exist, even if only for a little while.

If it wasn't for his blonde spikes of hair it would have been difficult to pick him out of the crowd at first glance. There were more and more people dancing to the music that played throughout the club as the night went on. Roxas hadn't even realized the time that went by until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look at his red haired best friend with the usual smirk across his face.

"Sorry to ruin your fun but I got some drinks, and you're going to need it," Axel nearly had to yell over the music.

Roxas looked confused for a moment before he noticed that he had been sweating from the closeness of all the occupants of the dance floor as well as dancing. He couldn't help but laugh lightly before nodding his head and following Axel off of the dance floor and back toward their table, where Sora and Riku were sitting and chatting.

"About time you took a break," Sora joked when Axel and Roxas both sat down.

"Yeah you're right. What I don't need is to end up right back in the hospital after just getting out," Roxas shivered at the thought. He really hated hospitals. They were far to depressing and that definitely wouldn't help him in any way.

Axel pushed a glass in front of the blonde before he stood up from his seat. "Don't worry it's just water, and I've got to get ready since my band will be on after bit. Don't have too much fun without me."

With that Axel walked away to where Roxas guessed was backstage. He guessed that was one of the reasons he liked this club; besides having just a DJ play songs from his computer, they also had live bands play every once in a while. Even though he wouldn't admit it to Axel because his ego was large enough already, Roxas really liked his best friend's band. He was quite looking forward to listening to them play. That was why he had agreed to go to his gig, besides the fact that he got to dance.

He turned his gaze to Sora and Riku who hadn't said much since he had gotten to the table. "So what have to two been talking about?"

"Just random stuff," Riku shrugged.

"When is that different from normal?" Roxas asked.

"You know Sora sometimes has a difficult time staying on one topic," Riku said before Sora gave him a playful shove.

Roxas had to admit that it was nice to just hang out again with people he was close to. It was a nice break from everything and kept his mind off of having to return to school on Monday. He felt like he could almost relate to that phrase _"You don't know what you have until it's gone" _since he had nearly lost everything a week ago. He felt terrible for hurting his family and friends. At least now he appreciated the things that he had, even with what was going on in his life. He would deal with it one way or another. It didn't think that he'd have as many problems since those closest to him would be watching over him. When he was alone was a different story and not something he wanted to think about.

"Earth to Roxas," Roxas shook his head as he heard Riku's voice.

"Huh?"

"Axel's band is about to play," Sora said excitedly as he pointed to the stage.

Roxas turned his attention toward the stage as he saw Axel and his band mates all on the stage, conversing with one another as they fiddled with their instruments. The blonde was sure that Axel picked out their table since it was closest to the actual stage. He wondered if the red head did that so they could watch comfortably in their seats or just so he wouldn't have to walk that far after he was done. He guessed it didn't really matter either way.

Axel walked up to the microphone as the band situated themselves on the stage. "Hey everyone, we are _, got it memorized?"

He introduced before there was a bunch of cheering and the music started. Roxas nearly had to roll his eyes at his best friend's introduction. He couldn't remember a time when Axel hadn't introduced something or someone without his signature catchphrase and they had known each other since they were old enough to talk. As the music continued Roxas tapped his foot and watched as his best friend preformed. It was interesting to watch the red head move around the stage as if he owned it. That was always the way the man was and it would have been strange otherwise.

"I keep forgetting how good they actually are," Riku said before the brother's nodded their heads in agreement.

Roxas looked at Sora for a moment and could see how bright his face was as he continued to watch the stage. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that most things fascinated his brother or that it was Axel that had him transfixed. Either way he would have to monitor the brunette while Axel was around. He really didn't want to kick his own best friend's ass for hurting Sora. Axel wasn't the type to keep a relationship with one person for very long. It would last a couple weeks tops and then he'd move on to the next person. If he did that to Sora he'd be a dead man and the red head sure as hell knew it.

His gaze then turned to Riku who, Roxas though, looked a bit distracted like he had something on his mind. Lately Roxas had seen that expression quite a bit on the silver haired male. He noticed it a handful of times even before he was in the hospital, but now that he was out he had seen it more in one day than he had in the past. It was tugging at his mind as he wanted to know what it was about and would have thought on it more if he hadn't felt eyes on him. When he refocused he noticed Riku was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"_Crap, I was staring." _Roxas rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner, "Uh sorry, I kind of just zoned out."

Riku seemed a bit hesitant to accept the excuse but did anyway and went back to watching Axel's band. Roxas let out a small sigh of relief at that. He didn't want to seem like some creeper that just stared at people now. Although, he wasn't exactly sure why he cared what Riku thought of him. He never really thought that he had cared what the guy thought before; why now all of a sudden did he care? He didn't quite now but he didn't want to think anymore. His brain was swarming with far too many thoughts and it was starting to give him a headache.

"Thanks! You've been a great crowd," Roxas heard Axel say and finally snapped his attention back to where he actually was.

Axel didn't take much time before he was back to the table. From Roxas's experience with being around Axel after the male performed he knew that they would be in the club for a little while longer while the red head was still on his performance high. He wasn't sure what it was the caused Axel to act in such a manner as he tended to but he pinned it on the adrenaline.

"Roxas come dance with me!" Axel hollered and pulled him out of his chair before he could mutter any form of a response. He looked at Sora for any sort of help but all he received from his brother was laughter.

He sighed before giving in and actually moving his feet in the direction he was being pulled. He figured Sora and Riku would soon join them anyway and he would hopefully be able to pin Axel off on his brother. He usually wouldn't do that to Sora but he had learned real quick that his best friend liked to be far to be in everyone's personal space when he danced. It wouldn't have been that bad of a thing if they had been dating or something, even though the thought of that just made his stomach twist in disgust. Even though the way Roxas danced made it seem that he welcomed being up and close to someone while dancing, he would rather stay to himself. It was a more intimate, in his opinion, to dance like that with someone.

Once on the dance floor he was glad to see that Sora and Riku hadn't been far behind them. He nearly laughed as Axel's attention went straight to his brother as they all started to dance. As the music went from song to song the four boys remained on the dance floor, completely enjoying their night and each others' company.

"I've got to get some water," Roxas said above the volume of the loud music.

The other three just nodded before Roxas retreated over towards the bar. He had always found in strange being at the bar since he was only seventeen. It wasn't like he would ask for any alcohol, like Axel liked to do.

"How can I help you?" The bartender asked him as he approached.

"Um, can I have a water please?" Roxas said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was sure by the sweat on his forehead that it had to have looked like he needed something to rehydrate himself with.

"Here you go," The bartender pushed the glass in his direction before turning their attention to another man at the bar.

Roxas gratefully took the glass and placed it up to his lips to take a drink. He nearly spilled it on himself when he felt someone extremely close to him. He turned his head to gaze over at an unfamiliar face that was standing right next to him. The way the man was eying Roxas made the blonde rather uncomfortable.

"Why hello there," The man's voice was as smooth as silk and he had yet to take his gaze off of Roxas or give the boy some personal space.

"Um...hi?"

"What's a cute thing like you doing over here by yourself? Get tired of your friends out there?" He motioned over to the dance floor.

"Needed some water." Roxas was growing even more comfortable as the man continued to speak. The guy had known he was there with his friends so he must have been watching him.

"Makes sense with the way you were moving out there. I bet you're very talented in other ways as well." Roxas tensed as he felt a hand move to his hip and the man's breath against his ear. "Why don't we go somewhere private and we can test my theory."

"I-I...uh..." Roxas couldn't manage to say anything. He never knew what to say in these type of situations. Usually he'd just keep his mouth shut or he'd make matters worse for himself.

"Shy one huh, even more fun."

"I don't think he wants to go with you," Roxas heard a familiar voice and his heart began to pound roughly against his chest.

"I wasn't talking to you and if you know what's good for you then you'll get lost."

The next thing Roxas new was the hand was gone from him and the heat was gone from his side. He turned around to see Riku with the man's arm pulled in a way that the blonde knew had to have been painful.

"If you know what's good for you then you won't touch or go near my friend again," Riku spat.

"Fine! Just let go!" The man said and once Riku had let go he ran off.

Roxas stood there still holding his glass of water and leaned up against the bar counter for support. His legs felt like they would give out any second. He had dealt with the feeling enough that he knew exactly when it would happen if he had been paying enough attention.

"Are you alright Roxas?" Riku asked with concern in his voice right before Axel and Sora quickly made their way over to them.

"I-I'm fine..." Roxas muttered softly, just loud enough for the others to hear him.

"Maybe we should go. It's getting late as it is." Sora suggested.

"Alright just let me go let the band know that I'm leaving. I'll meet you at the car," Axel told them before he walked off in another direction.

"You sure know how to attract unwanted attention don't you?" Riku said as if he was trying to lighten the mood.

Roxas gave him a small smile before he nodded. When he was sure that his legs wouldn't give out on him he sat the glass down and began to move away from the bar. Even with the last incident Roxas still had a good night. Axel had definitely been right about people watching him while he danced. He would surely have to watch what he did from now on, or at least make sure he had someone with him at all times at a club.

When the three of them reached the car Roxas leaned against the car. They had to wait for Axel to get out there to even get in the car and all of them were starting to wish they had grabbed the keys first. Riku was about to go back and look for the red head but the male in question soon began to walk in their direction.

"Sorry I took so long, Demyx wouldn't stop talking and you know what he's like when he's like that." Axel said before he walked over to the driver's side door. "Well let's get going. Don't want mama Cloud to complain I had the two of you out all night."

The whole car laughed at the comment about the eldest brother as the car began to move. It definitely had been an eventful day, but Roxas couldn't help but have enjoyed a majority of it. It was almost perfect and now he was exhausted so he was looking forward to crawling into his bed and sleeping in until his family dragged him out of bed. Things could have been a lot worse but they weren't and that was what was going to keep the blonde upbeat about that night and keep the negativity locked away, for at least this one night. When he would have to return back to school in a few days, well, that would be a completely different story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I once again apologize with the late update. I've been really busy lately and having internet troubles as well so I haven't been able to upload the chapter. I also apologize for any minor mistakes that I made within this chapter. It's rather difficult to edit your own work since it's easy to pass over small things. Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer to make up for previous chapters and the long wait. Well anyway enjoy and I'd love some input on it so far that and so I know that you guys actually like this story. ^_^

****A special thanks to the following reviewers:****

_3582 (who was anonymous)_


End file.
